


Patrick and The Pear Tree

by literarypeerelief



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Omorashi (male only) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Ethan travels to the countryside for his Christmas Party at his uncle's house, and he hopes to look for Patrick, under the pear tree. They are serving pear ciders there, and people love it so much they forget how much they had drunk.





	Patrick and The Pear Tree

Ethan returned to the countryside for his Christmas party at his uncle’s house. Though he never loved working on the farm, he missed its atmosphere, the people, the animals, and the environment. His job as a gay magazine editor kept him in town. The countryside was so meaningful for him because, unlike other gay friends of his, he knew about his sexuality here and came out to his parents here. He knew he liked men because of so many incidents brought him to the reality about gendered identities. One of them was that his gentle, bearded uncle, George came out as gay and decided to stay with a man called Hamish, whom he knew at first as Uncle George’s “close friend”. He learnt a great deal from his uncle and realised about his desire for men when he saw Hamish, running into the bathroom, gushed his thick-streamed urine into the toilet, while he was showering. He had let Hamish in because Hamish was desperate, and he thought he didn’t mind. He actually didn’t, but the gushing piss, the beastly moan, and the huge tool had excited him. 

It was in the morning and Ethan heard a sound of a car. Maybe Uncle George had returned from the market. He dreamt of that pear tree again, the huge pear tree so near to his window. He knew what that meant. He knew what he needed. He woke up with a morning wood, tenting up his blanket. His bladder was like a balloon and he just needed to go so badly. He could sense the wet tip and he knew he had to be hurried. He walked up to the toilet door, with his morning wood pointing ahead. At the toilet door, he found it locked. He danced a bit and knocked.

“Can you hurry, please, Hamish? I’m dying to go.”

“Just give me a second, and I’ll unlock the door for you.”

Ethan could hear the shower quite loud and clear through the door. He grabbed his crotch and danced madly in desperation. Morning piss should not be waited too long. He felt a bit coming out, when the door opened. His tool was rock-hard.

“In full glory, huh?” Hamish laughed. His body was exquisite. Ethan tried not to look directly at Hamish, whose muscular, glistening body turned him on so much. Ethan moved to the toilet and tried very hard to bend the hard tool down to the toilet. He was beyond desperate now and he struggled to find the way to release all the pee his bladder had stored up when he slept. 

“You can just pee in the shower. I always did that in the morning. It was quite hard to control.” Hamish smiled and left him. He tried running to the shower, with his manhood dripping with acidic morning piss. He let go and shot a high-pressured dark yellow piss in the shower. The piss hit the wall and the drain, while he was moaning in huge relief. The piss was amazing. He had never peed so long, maybe because of George and Hamish’s new pear cider he tried last night. He opened the shower and started to wash the stinky pee stains he made all over the place, but then, at the sound of the flowing shower, his bladder let go of another huge lot of hot urine soaking his thighs and body. He smiled and sighed. His piss was almost never-ending. When he was really done, he just found his penis still hard because of Hamish’s body. On the day he saw Hamish’s cock gushing out thick steamy piss stream, he started to fantasise his relationship with George. It would be great if he got to know more about their relationship. It was not that he was going to write a column about it; he wanted to fulfill his fantasy.

He finished taking a shower, and then dried himself with a towel. He might need to deal with his boiling desire today. He hadn’t played with himself for almost a week, but now his body did need it. He looked at the pear tree, and his tool got more rigid. 

“Hey, Ethan, let’s have breakfast,” he could hear uncle calling. “Today I need your help for some decorations because today I’m inviting other farmers to join us.” 

“I’ll get down in a minute, Uncle.”

While he was putting on his clothes, he had a trip down memory lane. Yes, it was Christmas at the pear tree. It was the day he was sure he liked men. He still dreamt about it even though he had had boyfriends and some other casual relationships.  
His tool twitched. Not now. Not in front of George and Hamish. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uncle George’s Christmas party was filled with guests because he invited his customers and friends to the house, and they all loved his pear cider. Hamish also cooked some great food. Uncle George always said, just after his formal remarks on the festivities, “We have three toilets here. Two downstairs, One upstairs. You all are welcome to use them until the party ends. Please, do not piss in my garden and the farm. Thank you!”  
Ethan knew very well that though Uncle George kept an eye on the areas around the house and the farm, he would always fail to prevent peeing outside. Even though he was his nephew, Ethan had his favorite spot when he really had to go, the pear tree near his bedroom. When his closest toilet had a long queue, he would pretend he would look for something and jump out of the window to open the floodgates at the root of the pear tree. Uncle George doesn’t like people pissing in public because, Ethan thinks, Uncle George had a very strong bladder and thought others should be able to hold it and wait just like him.

About two hours had passed, Ethan, with his third pint of Uncle George’s cider, enjoyed looking at men around him. Some of them were still chitchatting with friends, though they started to grab their crotch or crossed their legs. He saw a long queue for the nearest toilet. His uncle’s cider worked its magic every time. He had to admit he was feeling it now, but he was sure his bladder was strong enough. He sighed as he took the last dregs of his third pint. His bladder sent some warning. He crossed his legs and thought the upstairs toilet wouldn’t be too popular. He grabbed his crotch on the way to the stairs, and yet he ran into Hamish, who was asking for help.

“Ethan, could you please help me in the kitchen for a bit?”

“Yeah sure.”

He gritted his teeth. Hamish just needed him to help carrying some pots and plates. Well it didn’t seem a difficult task, but it was very hard in this situation. He had no hands to grab his cock. He panicked that he would leak all the time in the kitchen. He squirmed and squeezed his legs as he waited for Hamish to decorate the plates and the pots. When he placed all the trays on the countdown, Hamish still beckoned him for some more help. At that point, he thought he was gonna burst. He then saw, as Hamish turned his back to him at the hob, a large sink. He just ran to it and was sure that nothing would stop him from peeing right now. He was going to unzip when Uncle George came in and helped carry some pots and bowls. He panted in desperation. Three pints of cider made him desperate very quickly. It seemed to be a usual Christmas desperation, and he seemed, subconsciously, to like it. Yet, he panicked a great deal and found himself unprepared for every Christmas desperation. Maybe because he always thought he could just hold it and finally found somewhere to pee, he drank more than he should have drunk and got panicked because his bladder was screaming.

The task had ended, and it seemed the end of his pee panic had calmed his bladder a bit. Yet, he knew that his bladder was fully stretched and begging for release. Then, Auntie Edith appeared and gave him a box of Christmas present. He crossed his legs and accepted it.  
“Merry Christmas, my lovely Ethan!”

“Thank you very much, Auntie!” Ethan couldn’t help being courteous, despite the fact that he had no hands to grab his crotch because of the huge present. “You look very beautiful tonight.”

“It’s our Jonah’s design!” Edith smiled. 

“Are Jonah and Dave here?” Those are people he could ask about Patrick. Patrick and the pear tree.

“Yes, I think I saw them around the toilet queue. By the way, how have you been, darling?”

“I’m great, but I really need to use the toilet,” He felt a warm dribble in his pants and he was sure he should end the conversation. “Let’s talk later.”

He ran to his room to place that huge present inside and look at both toilet downstairs once again. He was sure there must be someone wetting themselves in those long queues, but he wouldn’t. He headed to the stairs, when he ran into somebody he quite longed to meet: Dave and Jonah. Actually, it seemed that they were on their way out of the house. Dave was a shy and polite chef, while Jonah was a designer. They were one of the first gay lovers to be open with their love in this countryside town, not to mention George and Hamish. 

“Hello, Dave and Jo!”

“Hi, Ethan!” Jonah smiled at him. “How are things?”

“Great,” Ethan said, “Well, I really have to pee, but I just want to ask one question…” Seeing them make some kind of memory flood back to his mind, and his bladder wouldn’t be able to keep his urine in that long. 

“Yes…” Jonah smiled. Dave looked worried.

“Have you met Patrick? Is he coming from Australia?”

“Oh yes, he said he was,” Dave said, “he said he’d just leave his luggage at home and went straight here. But I haven’t found him yet.” Dave squirmed a bit.

“I think I saw him somewhere,” Jonah added, “I’m sure he’s quite eager to meet you too. By the way, I think we have to go. Dave doesn’t feel well. I’m sorry. Please tell your uncle and Hamish best wishes from us.”

“Yes, sure!” Ethan knew well what David’s being unwell was, because he could feel it now. He walked past the nearest toilet too the second toilet, closest to his bedroom, and found it queued. He gritted his teeth again. Then he realised the place he could use: the pear tree. He got into his room, and climbed out of the window, wincing. When he reached the ground, he started to leak. He ran to the root of the tree and unzipped. His cock started to leak a great deal in his underwear, then it gushed out hot piss upon the roots of the pear tree. He moaned in relief as he gushed out unstoppably. He used to do this years ago, when he was around twenty. He ran to this tree to relieve himself and then he met another guy desperately joined him as the toilets were queued. As they gushed and sighed together, Ethan knew that man as Patrick, Dave’s younger brother. Ethan and Patrick were later found, by George and Hamish, sleeping together in Ethan’s bedroom the morning after. It seemed that Ethan and Patrick had different pathways in lives and they were separated to pursue their own dream. Ethan came back home every Christmas in the hope of meeting the adorable Patrick again, but no, Patrick never returned and rarely contacted him. Ethan had this high hope every Christmas to meet Patrick. 

He peed for about a minute, making huge puddle on the ground. He zipped up and smiled in relief. He looked around, and Patrick was nowhere to be found. He felt a bit sad until he found a puddle at the other side of the tree. It was large, frothy, and steamy in such a cold night. He was sure that Patrick was somewhere around here. He called out Patrick’s name, but nobody turned up. He saw only his uncle walking around his house with his friends.

He didn’t manage to find Patrick, though he thought he saw somebody like him. He sighed sadly.  
\---------------------------------------  
It was very late at night when Ethan decided to take a shower and went to bed. People were still partying but he was quite tired. He drank absentmindedly half of the water from a jug he got from Hamish in the kitchen, and placed it on his bedside table. He looked at the pear tree longingly as if it were a Christmas tree and hoped that his presents were beneath it. He sighed again and unwrapped Auntie Edith’s present. It was a huge and beautiful ceramic vase. It was quite of no use to him as he had no time to buy some flowers to “deck the hall”. 

Suddenly, he heard a man coming up to his window and knocked madly. He looked at the window. It was Patrick, with hands on his crotch. He just opened the window and let him in. Patrick looked around the room in panic. 

“Can I use the toilet, Ethan?”

“Yes, but you have to queue.”

“I still have to queue?” Patrick squirmed and moaned.

“Yes, people aren’t leaving yet.” Ethan beamed. His tool became hard.

“Oh God! I have to pee. I just broke the seal, and it kept coming. And... your uncle, you know, kept walking around the house and the tree. I pissed there for only once, and I saw him when I was going to pee there for the second time! Fuck! Fuck! I’m losing it.”

Patrick saw a huge vase on Ethan’s bed; then he just unzipped and yanked out his member before gushing his hot piss into that cold porcelain. Ethan could see the huge piss stream, quite near his face, with steams coming up. Patrick sighed out loud as he could gush out all his pent-up piss. Ethan enjoyed the show so much he made a tent in his thin pajamas. 

“Thank you! This feels so good!” Patrick was still pissing. “I’m sorry, Ethan. I’m really sorry! I’m back now. I won’t go to Australia anymore.”

“It’s all right, Patrick. As long as you show up, I’m happy.”

Patrick finished his pee and left the jug under the bed. He kissed Ethan and said, “I’ve left some space for you in the jug…just in case.”

“It’s just for you. I’ll hold it until the morning.”

“Impossible. You won’t, but I will.”

“Oh really. See for yourself.” 

They laughed and started kissing once more. It was going to be a long and beautiful night, but would their bladders be able to hold as long?  
"What a relief! I thought I was gonna wet myself at the interview!"


End file.
